


Ask If Drew Cares

by cassiuswept



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiuswept/pseuds/cassiuswept
Summary: Drew hates Roman.





	Ask If Drew Cares

Drew hated Roman. He hated everything about him. From kicking his ass in the ring, to kissing all of his bruises after in the dark confines of a hotel room. He hated Roman as he stripped off his clothes, touching and kissing the most intimate places of Drew's worn out body. He hated when they were so tired that they could only fuck in the slowest way, with hands running through each other's hair, and quiet tears filling their eyes.

He hated him most of all after, when the Big Dog, as he's so lovingly called by millions, laid sleepily next to him, one arm across his chest. Drew would look into his eyes and see a devotion he had never seen in anyone else's. 

God, how he hated him. 

Was it possible to hate someone as much as Drew hated Roman? There must be, as he could feel his own eyes spark hate as he looked at him.

"You still hate me?" Roman asked one night, after one intense fuck that left them both trembling. 

"Yes," Drew had answered quietly, not meeting Roman's eyes.

"Why?" Roman asked, and Drew could hear his voice break.

Drew sighed, wrapping an arm around Roman's neck and pulling him closer, kissing his forehead. That damned forehead. "Because," he said, "if I didn't hate you so much, I'd love you. And neither of us could handle that."

Roman was quiet for a moment, then he spoke, his voice a whisper in the dark, buried into Drew's side. "You make it so hard to love you sometimes."

Drew sighed, turning on his side and cupping Roman's cheek. Right before he kissed him, he replied. "Good."


End file.
